Smarkle
by 1lovesuperwoman
Summary: The story is mainly about Farkle and Smackle. Not great at these summaries so just read please. It involves SMARKLE. RUCUS. JOSHAYA.
1. Camping

**Dont judge this is my first story on the site.**

Isadora's POV

As I walked into the cabin I felt someone's fingers wrap around my hips, I tilt my head back so I could see who it was. It was Farkle, he leaned his head forward and we kissed. He suddenly turns me around and we stare into each other's eyes for a few quick seconds then he starts to kiss my neck while his hands roam my body. I wanted to keep going but I stopped him, "Farkle..." my moans break my sentence "let's... wait... for ... later on tonight...". He obeys me and stopped he knew that we should wait. "Okay Isadora, but later on your mine" he said with that sexy evil grin that I like. Oooh I can't wait for tonight.

Farkle's POV

God I miss the feel of Isadora's body against mine we've both been so busy with school work that we haven't done anything lately. But all of that was gonna change later on tonight. I went out to the car and got all of our bags. We were only staying here for four days and all of our bags are heavy. I only brought some clothes, and one or two nature books, who knoes what she brought. "Isadora I brought in all of the bags." I say loud enough so she could hear me. "That's great honey." She says as she walks out of our room. "I'm going out to get food." I say. Yeah we forgot to pack food. "Okay well I'll be here." She says. And I walk out of the cabin. But I wasn't only going out for food, you see we are both in our last year of college and we have been together since high school and I think we are both ready to tie the knot. So I'm going back into town to get a one of a kind ring for her.

Isadora's POV

I might as well start unpacking, I have nothing better to do. As I start to unpack I noticed something sticking out of one Farkle's nature book. Should I look at it? I don't know. I'll just leave it there. I try to reach out for it but I stop. What are you doing Isadora?! It's none of your business! I can't believe I was debating with myself if I should look at it or not. I just left it there and placed his books on the table. I finished unpacking all of our stuff and started to does off. I started to yawn. I guess I could take a nap until Farkle gets back. And off I fell asleep.

 **2 hours later...**

Farkle's POV

"Isadora, Isadora wake up." I shake her. "What Farkle I was sleeping."

"I have something very important to ask you..." "Yeah what is it?" "Do you want me to cook tonight?" I asked. "Sure Honey, now wake me up when it's ready I'm tired." "Okay." I say and kiss her on her forehead before I went to the kitchen. So now what the hell am I going to make?

 **1 Hour Later**

Okay I did it. I made rice. Seriously Farkle you made your girlfriend (and hopefully new wife) rice for her proposal dinner. God dammit. I'm the worst. I hope she'll enjoy this. "Isadora.. food's ready." I say. "Okay. What did you make." She asks. "Rice." I say. "Okay." She says.

Isadora's POV

We've been talking for about an hour while eating our dinner, he seems pretty nervous. I wonder why he's do nervous. All of a sudden Farkle got out of his seat and got down on one knee. "So Isadora we've been dating each other for a while now, and there is something I have been wanting to ask you..." Oh my god is he doing what I think he is doing?! " Will you Isadora Smackle,.. Marry Me?" He asks. Isadora say something! He's down on one knee and waiting for your answer! "Yes!" OH MY GOD IM GETTING MARRIED! He gets up and we both end up in a kiss. Then that kiss ends up with us in our room.

 **How did you guys like Chapter 1? Please say so in the review. Please no negative comments.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER IN THE STORY

**Before I post the second chapter just wanted to say that the updates may be late because I'm starting school next week. And that in the next chapter it's a sexual scene so...yeah. It's probably not the best because I've never written anything like it.**

 **Dont hate**

 **I'd like to read some reviews maybe even some advice.**

 **Thx**

 **~ 1lovesuperwoman ~**


	3. Smarkle Smut

**Okay so not good at these feel free to comment anything in the reviews good or bad I don't really care.**

Farkle's POV

We were kissing each other until we got to the bed then she pushes me on to the bed. I sit up so I see what she's doing, she's taking of her shirt, then next her bra. I haven't seen her topless before in a while. All of a sudden I have her on my lap and she's taking off my shirt. Once my is shirt off I lay back, Isadora laying on top of me and we go back to making out. After a couple minutes later I flip her over so that I was on top. I start to suck on one of her breasts while my on of my hands mess with the other.

Isadora's POV

I start to moan as Farkle sucks on my breasts. He stops and kisses me from my lips down to the top of my skirt. He pulls it down slowly. After Farkle took off my skirt he noticed that my panties were soaking wet. I could see him smiling at the site of it in the moonlight. He then starts to pull them down and throws them across the room. He starts to kiss his way back to my cooch. He separated my lips and starts to slowly lick. The softest moans escaped my mouth. I guess my moans encouraged him to speed up. Hes doing more than just licking. He's sucking on my cilt, and even nibbles at it. My moans get louder. My hands are going through his hair. "Oh god!" I shout. My back arched. "OH FUCK FARKLE!" My hands grip his hair tightly as I had my orgasm. Wow. I never swear. Okay maybe I did once or twice under my breath but that was it. He started to lick off all of my juices. I let go of his hair and he rose up to my face. I pulled him in closer to kiss him and tasted me. I actually tasted good. "Wow Isadora, you never swear." "I know, but we'll discuss that later. Right now I want you to lay down on the bed" I replied.

Farkle's POV

I layed back as told to and see that Isadora's unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants, then my boxers. She starts to tease the tip of my penis with her tongue. Small groans came out of my mouth. I slowly feel her mouth going up and down my length. Small groans turn into big moans as she starts to speed up. The feeling of her tongue running up and down my little me is one of the best feelings in the world to me. My cock started to twitch inside her mouth. She started to go faster. "HOLY JESUS ISADORA!" My climax is only seconds away. A loud moan slipped from my mouth as I shot my loud into Isadora's mouth. "Isador.." I was cut off. She kissed me long and deep, but then we had to stop and get air. "Stay laying back. Okay." She told me. "Okay but what are you..." I was cut of again by her kissing. She got off of me and fished something out of my bag. A condom. "How did you know that I had that there?" I asked. "I was unpacking. Duh. Now let me put this on you." And she slipped the condom on me as fast as she could.

Isadora's POV

I crawled back on the bed and kissed Farkle one more time before I did anything else. "Are you ready?" I asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He replied. I crawled on top of him and tried my best to line my entrance with his large cock. I slowly sit down on his penis. Soft moans escape from both of us as my pussy takes in all of his length. I slowly start to go up and down. I feel Farkle's hands go to my waist. I speed up the pace and start to bounce on him. My boobs start to bounce up and down. My hands go to Farkle's chest. A louder moan comes out of me. He starts to moan a little louder too. "Oohhhh Farkle!" I cry out. My climax was coming real soon and so was his. We stayed like this a little longer than I screamed out Farkle's name and came. He came a second later but only shouted out Smackle. He hasn't called that since High School. After our orgasms ended I collapsed onto his chest. He lifted my head up and kissed me. I got off of him slowly and he took off the cum filled condom. I played next to him and placed my head on his chest. And we both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 **Sorry you had to wait long for Chapter 2 to come out. It turns out writing a smut scene is harder than it looks. I'll try to get Chapter 3 out before September. Don't forget to write a review.**


	4. How Embarrassing

Riley's POV

 **10:30 AM**

"Lucas! Lucas! Wake up! I have something important to tell you!" I said as I shook him awake. "What?" He mumbled. "Smackle just texted me and said that she and Farkle are getting married!"

"Well that's great for them. But do want to know what will make me feel great?" Lucas smirked. "What?.." I said smiling. "You!" And he grabbed me and started kissing me as I giggled.

Maya's POV

 ** _Bing!_**

A text from Smackle. **_MAYA, ME AND FARKLE ARE GETTING MARRIED!_** Wow, Smackle and Farkle are getting married. "Josh!" I yelled out. "Yeah Maya." He walked in the room with only his boxers on. "Maya? What is it?"

"Oh sorry I got distracted. Anyways you know Farkle and his girlfriend Smackle right?"

"Yeah why?"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"That great for them..."

"What is it Josh?"

"Nothing"

"Joshie you know that you could tell me anything."

"Yeah I know, but trust me I'm fine."

"Okay then, well I have to get ready for class." I get up and kiss Josh than got in the shower.

Isadora's POV

I wake up for the second time today and saw that Farkle wasn't next to me. I reach out to the night stand to grab my glasses and they weren't there. "Farkle.." I shout out. "Farkle do you know where my glasses are? You know I can't see without them!" I shout out. I wait a couple more minutes and still no response. _Shit._ A couple minutes later I hear knocking coming from the front door. Thinking that it was Farkle I tried my best to make it to the front door. Nothing but blurry sights is all I can see. Then all of a sudden right behind me I hear Farkle. " I found your glasses Isadora." He said as he handed them to me. "Thanks.." I say as I put them on. "Wait so if your right here then who's at the front door?" I walk over to the door and open it only to see Farkle's parents. Both with shocked expressions. I then realized I was still fully naked and than ran to our room as fast as I could. How Embarrassing.

 **I know it's a really short chapter I just wanted to try to get this chapter out before September so yeah. Chapter 4 should be coming out in a week or two I'm trying the best I can with this. Please remember to make a review, maybe give me some advice or something but other that that until next chapter keep reading.**


	5. Please Read

I will not be continuing this story.

I am going to make a new and improved one with all the same characters

I hope you guys will like this new one.

~1lovesuperwoman~


End file.
